


To The Blade

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Daud (Dishonored), Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Before Daud lost the Outsider's favor, before Empress Jessamine's assassination, Billie Lurk and Daud uncover a mystery threatening to tear Dunwall apart.





	To The Blade

**Coming Soon** : To The Blade, Billie Lurk and Daud before the assassination that changed them and the Empire. 


End file.
